Wild Rose
by markie1990
Summary: Luke is a popular Quidditch player who is used to the attention of girls but what happens when he finds himself alone with the one girl who isn't interested in his fame? Will he find a way to win the affection of coldest girl in Hogwarts?


This is one of my first attempt at a lemon so it might not be the best you have read but its not to bad. It was only ever meant to be smut, trying my hand at lemons for my other stories. please review but please no flaming.

Harry potter one shot.

Typical, the whole school gets blown to hell and I still have to repeat my last year. You would think deciding to join the fight when Voldy attacked the school would have earned me a pass but no, I still have to sit through potions theory.

What a waste of time, but what was the alternative? Sitting in Honey Dukes watching my friends trying to chat up every piece of arse that walked through the door, no thanks.

Not that I wasn't interested in the buffet of tasty school girls this place had to offer, it's just that it has become too easy. When your 6"2 with piercing blue eyes, medium length dark hair and have the body of a world class swimmer it's not so hard to pick up girls, add the fact that I also happen to be the caption of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and I barely have to try at all, hot girls compete with each other to try to pick _me _up.

I will admit I took full advantage of that for moths, I have tapped so much smokin hot arse in this school they could form their own house if they had a mind to.

After a while though I began to realize it was hollow, it was my power and position that was enticing them instead of who I am.

Not that there is anything wrong with having a bit of fun every now and then – which my friends always tell me – and I do from time to time but not as much as they think I should.

Even so, I would much rather be rejecting girls at the pub and being called a fool from my friends for doing so then sitting in this run down class room listening to an old man talk about living acid.

"…..so then you add the blood of the werewolf and stir for three and a half minutes counter clockwise. Now, for the important part; who can tell me what we add next to make the acid obey only you?" He asked the class

To no one's surprise Granger's hand was first in the air.

That girl is so smart and so annoying, before the battle for the school she had a small group of friends but wasn't exactly popular but when she came back to finish her education suddenly everyone wanted to know all about her and her time with Harry Potter.

I don't know what really happened; she didn't talk about it but as they always do, rumours got around. People started saying that she was having sex with potter the whole time, others said she was having sex with Weasley the whole time, people even started to say she was fucking both of them at the same time.

I didn't believe the rumours – except the one about Weasley because they were dating for a while when they got back to the school – but something changed her for sure on that trip.

Before she left she was cute, had unruly hair, always carried her books in front of her chest and always kept her uniform neat and proper…..not that I took that much notice of her.

Anyway, now she was back she wore her hair straight, carried her books in her bag which revealed her chest and had taken to wearing her uniform a lot looser, showing a modest amount of cleavage and a bit more leg.

She was damn fine, if there was a girl I wished was more into Quidditch players it would be her.

The only problem was her 'know it all, holeyer then thou' attitude.

"Yes Miss Granger?" the teacher allowed

"You add your own blood, seven drops to be exact, that's how the acid recognises you as its master. After you add the drops the acid comes to life and agrees to do your bidding until it is stopped by you or by a spell which was designed solely to stop the acid if it is ever set on you"

She resisted at top seed.

"Ehh, very good Miss Granger…."

She looked as pleased as she always did when she nailed an answer.

"….however you did make one mistake" the teacher continued, he might as well have called her an idiot from the shock on her face.

"The number of blood drops is not seven, beca…." He was interrupted by Grangers protest

"But sir, Malcolm's guide to potions instructs clearly to use seven drops of blood because seven is the most powerful magical number"

"Ehhh, yes, it does say that indeed but Malcolm was wrong I am afraid"

It was like a person insult, one of her beloved books being called wrong, I wounded if she was going to curse the teacher.

"But sir, how can a man who not only spent his life studying potions but also got approved to publish a book on his research be wrong?" she continued to protest. Her appearance may have changed but she surly hasn't.

"Well, can anyone tell Miss Granger why Malcolm was wrong?" the teacher asked the class at large.

Granger crossed her arms but didn't turn around, it was like she was daring anyone to take the teachers side.

I'm sure even if people knew the answer they were too afraid of Granger to speak up, but I wasn't afraid of her

"Because seven drops of blood makes the acid crave more, it turns on its master. The correct number of drops is five" I said

"Very good indeed Mr Morgan, ten points for Hufflepuff" the teacher awarded.

All the girls in the class were suddenly giving me half smiles; a few even turned around in their seats to openly grim at me. All but one, Granger was glaring aver her shoulder at me as if I had swan at her, I looked right back into her eyes before she turned back to the front.

I think I even saw her huff, that's adorable.

"Yes, poor old Malcolm was wrong, the one mistake he ever made and he paid for it with his life. Although, in making that mistake he showed the world what _really _happens with seven drops of blood and that prevented a lot more deaths. Silver lining I guess. Now, homework…."

After class I had Quidditch practice, we had a game ageist Ravenclaw in a week and we had to be ready.

The stadium had been destroyed in the war but the four house teams banded together to repair it, Quidditch was the only thing I was happy about repeating this year.

I had been on the team for years; I even played Potter once when Cedric was alive.

As far as I know that was the only game Potter ever lost, not that it was to fair on him, he had fallen off his broom.

I played keeper and I was pretty good, hence the stands being full of girls all yelling up at me.

I didn't mind, it was nice to be liked but sometimes some peace and quiet would be nice.

One thing I couldn't help doing was having the odd look down the girls tops, I know it's a purvey thing to do but some of the things the girls yelled at times made me think that they wouldn't have a problem with it.

On one such time I was looking down at the crowed I noticed one girl not cheering like the others, Granger was sitting with her arms and legs crossed and staring in the other direction to me.

She was surrounded by cheering girls, one of whom I recognized as Potters girlfriend, Ginny I think her name was.

That must have been why Granger was here but didn't seem to be enjoying herself; her friend must have dragged her along.

Ginny must have noticed me looking at them because she looked from me to Granger than back again before she nogged her and pointed up at me.

I quickly looked back at the game, only the see a bludger coming right at my face.

I jerked to move out of its way but it hit me in the chest instead, I felt my rib break and I fell backwards off my broom and passed out.

I woke up in the hospital wing; I had been here many times before due to Quidditch injuries.

I felt my chest, no pain, the rib had healed.

I looked over at my bed side table to see if I could fine the bottle the nurse had used to mend my ribs, I had probably put her through a case by now.

I could hardly see the bottle through all the flowers and get well cards and sweets, I picked up a card and glanced at it, the lipstick kiss the girl had used to sign the card was sparkling slightly from whatever magic she had used. God only knows what would happen to me if I put my lips to it.

I put the card back down and searched for my wand, it was under a stuffed bear that had been enchanted to wick at me.

I used a freezing charm on the bear because I was creeping the hell out of me then I sat up, the nurse came rushing over.

"Slowly, Mr Morgan. Are you going for a record in this wing? You have been in here more times than Harry Potter"

"Wow, that's saying something" I said

"Speaking for Harry Potter, if it wasn't for his friend Miss Granger you might not have served that fall" she told me while she was congaing me bacon and eggs with her wand.

I almost choked on the juice I had been handed

"Granger saved me?" I asked barely containing the surprise I felt.

"She sure did, she is quick with that wand of hers. I wonder how she learned to be so fast with spells." The nurse continued to speculate like one of the students; she was a fan of mine but was happily married and wasn't the least bit interested in me so I got alone with her very well, sometimes I would come up here just to talk when things were piling up on me.

We spoke about the students for a while, I was only half interested, all I could think about was that Granger had saved my life.

An hour passed and the nurse had already lied to five different girls about me being asleep so they wouldn't bother me.

After another hour and three more girls I was starting to feel trapped, the nurse told me I was fine to leave but to come back if I felt any more pain.

I agreed and got dressed; I left and headed to the upper levels of the school.

Not all of the school had been mended yet so not many people came up here; I had to take a hidden path or two to avoid girls.

I could over hear a few talking about my fall and how they would like to make me feel better, I must admit I liked what they had in mind but I didn't want to have another hollow experience, at least not for a while.

I finally reached the room I was looking for, it was an old burned out room on the sixth floor that only seemed to be there when I really needed to escape.

It was always full of whatever I needed but it was always slightly burned, still it was safe.

The huge doors never opened once I closed them behind me, I don't think anyone even knew this room was here.

I leaned back on a pretty soled desk which didn't seem as damaged as things usually did, maybe the room was healing itself.

I had hurt my ribs when I was darting in and out of hidden paths; I lifted my shirt and saw the huge

Burse that had spared across my rib cage.

I was good a magic but I didn't think I would be able to heal this myself and the last thing I wanted to do was go back out of my save room.

I lowered my shirt after deciding I wasn't going to die and to wait a while before leaving. Looking around the room I noticed everything was looking a bit better than last time; not so much burned out things, a little cleaner and a king size bed with books all over it in the corner.

That had me at a loss; the bed and books were completely un damaged.

It's one thing to think the room was mending but to make something so in-tacked was a little to strange; everything else looked as if it had been set of fire.

I was about to go investigate when I heard a voice form the door

"For fuck sake, what are you doing in here?" asked the voice which I knew well.

Granger had walked through the door I had thought to be sealed; she must have been the one mending the room.

If anyone had the power, she did.

"Hiding. What's it to you, Granger?" I asked a little rougher then I meant.

"What's it to me? This room and I have history"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I was inside your ex" I joked coldly

"Funny. Anyway who are you hiding from, your gaggle of adoring fans? Or have you fucked someone's girlfriend?"

I knew she had changed but I had no idea she had changed this much, maybe it was the break up with that Weasley guy.

"Not that I know of, besides I don't go for sloppy seconds"

"My mistake, I just assumed you were like every other male in the world" she spat at me

"Apology accepted, now if you don't mind" I said guesting towards the door

"Unless you plan on fixing this room yourself I think it's you who should leave" she retorted

"Have it your way" I said. I tried to straighten up to leave but the pain in my ribs screamed in protest, I slouched onto the deck holding my side.

Granger's cold expiration softened a tenth, she sighed and walked over to me

"Let me see" she ordered trying to lift my shirt, I pulled away.

"Don't be a baby" she said, forcing my hand away from my side so she could lift my shirt.

I relented and allowed her to remove my shirt; she threw it on the floor with no regard to it at all.

"I think you have re-cracked it, you should have been resting, not fucking around" she told me

"You know, your bedside manner could use a little work" I commented, she engorged me.

"I'm going to do an ex-ray" she said removing her wand form the waist band of her skirt, she was wearing her school uniform – white button up shirt, tie and skirt – I hadn't taken much notice of how she looked when she walked in but now I noticed the amount of skin she was showing, I had to be careful or I would have another 'bone' to worry about.

It didn't help that her blouse was un buttoned at the top and I could see the top of her bra.

I twitched; luckily she took it as pain.

"This won't hurt." She assured me.

She waved her wand over the bruise as if she was scanning it, my ribs glowed red and could be seen through my skin.

It was impressive magic.

"What is your problem with me anyway?" I asked her just to have something talk about to take my mind off of her tits.

She didn't look up at me but she didn't seem angry either

"I don't have a problem with you; I have a problem with everyone these days"

"Why? What's so bad that you have to take it out on the world?"

She looked irritated

"I happen to have been through a lot, you wouldn't understand" she said coldly

"You're probably right, no one can truly understand how a person feels, even if they have been through it them self's. They can relate sure, but will never know what it's like to be you" I said, I wasn't trying to be smart, I had just been though a lot myself and hated when people said they know how I'm feeling.

She seemed stunned; I guess she was used to people telling her they understood.

She was looking at me like she had never seen me before; she didn't even realize her hand was flat on my ribs

"Ouch" I said softly, she snapped back and realized what she was doing. She removed her hand

"Sorry" she said, looking away. I could swear I saw her blush.

"So doc, what's the verdict?"

"Like I said, you re-cracked it. I can take care of it for you; I just need some….."She looked around the room and smiled when she saw a little blue bottle which hadn't been there before.

She walked over to the little shelf and bent over to pick up the bottle, I wished she hadn't.

When she bent over her skirt rode up, she was wearing stockings underneath but I could still see the outline of her panties.

I was getting too hot now, I hoped like hell she couldn't notice.

I adjusted my pants without thinking and hurt my ribs, I groaned in pain and she looked over.

I prayed she hadn't caught on to what I was doing.

She walked back over to me, she was standing very close.

She opened the bottle and poured some of the potion into her hand, it looked like massage oil.

She then proceeded to slowly rub the oil into my ribs, I expected it to hurt but in truth it felt amazing.

The pain was already going away and was being replaced with pleasure, I sighed softly before I could even think about it.

She giggled, I never expected her to make that sound when she walked into the room.

I opened my eyes – I didn't even remember closing them – and looked at her, she was watching her hand rubbing all over my muscly ribs.

Even though the bruise was almost gone she seemed to be making bigger circles then when she started, it looked like she was enjoying it.

Between the relaxing pleasure of the potion and Grangers lustful looks she was giving my muscles it was a wonder why I hadn't bust right through my paints.

Unfortunately for me right at that moment she shifted her wait to her other leg and her hip brushed my crouch, she felt my rock hard dick through my pants.

Her hand stopped moving as she realized what she had just felt, I was terrified; I was sure she was going to put some horrible curse on me and leave.

She raised her eyebrows in mild surprize

"I guess I should take that as a complement" she said with a smirk, I was so relieved I said the first stupid thing that popped into my head

"You can take it any way you want it" I could have kicked myself but once again I miss assumed the outcome.

She blushed and giggled before starting to rub my ribs again

"There's a thought" she said quietly after she stopped giggling

That made me throb harder and that's when I realized that she hadn't moved her hip from my crouch, she blushed again.

I thought I might have whiplash from the turn of events, how did we go from dam near duelling to dam near dry humping.

Her hand was now moving up to my chest, she wasn't looking at my face but she was clearly not rubbing my wound anymore, she was looking at my chest like she might bit it any moment.

I didn't say anything, I didn't want to jinx anything.

"You know, despite what you probably think I do like to watch you play from time to time" she admitted in almost a whisper, maybe she too was afraid to scare away the moment.

"I didn't take you for much of a Quidditch fan" I said in the same tone she had adopted

"I'm not, but I kind of like watching you. Sometimes I even joke around with Ginny about snaking peaks at you in the change room" she was making me so hot, all I could say was

"Is that right?"

"Mh-hm, I only talk with Ginny though. The whole school thinks I fucked my two best friends, I wouldn't want them to know I have dirty thoughts about the caption of the Quidditch team" She was still rubbing my chest; she only stopped to get more oil.

"Ginny doesn't seem to mind people knowing she is attracted to me, she usually cheers with the other girls at practice"

"Oh Ginny doesn't care what anyone thinks of her, she would strip you down and fuck you in middle of lunch, in the great hall, on the teachers table if she wasn't seeing Harry"

I was suddenly grateful to Harry Potter…well, half of me any way.

"But I prefer to have you alone"

Her hands were now rubbing my arms, it felt really good.

"I had no idea you felt that way, I always thought you hated me"

"I don't hate you, I'm a little threatened by you at times, you are so smart and good at magic. You really put rumours about dumb jocks to rest"

"I didn't get that impression; the look you gave me in class today was pretty dirty"

She smirked

"So were the thoughts going through my mind"

I gulped

"Oh come on, I know how you feel about me; Ginny tells me how often you look at me, even when you should be keeping an eye on the game"

I laughed

"You got me there; I thought something was strange when I was told you were the one who saved me"

Her hands stopped moving while on my chest, she looked into my eyes and said

"I didn't want you to get hurt"

I smiled, she smiled back at me sexily and without taking her eyes off mine she leaded in and gently bit my chest.

I was so hot by this point that it was all I could take; I lifted her up, spun around and sat her on the end of the desk.

Judging from the lustful smile on her face she liked that; she opened her legs a little, grabbed either side of my belt and pulled me in so we were pressed together and started kissing me passionately.

Her soft tongue was locked in a furious battle for dominance with my own, I was happy to let her win.

I could feel my hard dick pressed ageist her crouch and I couldn't help but push a little harder, she mound and pushed back.

One of her hands was grabbing a handful of my hair while the other one was gently clawing my lower back, my hands exploring her legs and hips under her skirt.

I pulled my hips back just enough to run my hand over her infuriatingly clothed pussy, the noise she made was almost a growl and she bit my bottom lip.

I removed my hand and resumed gently thrusting my crouch into hers, I started kissing down her chin until I reached her neck, that must have really turned her on because her breathing was getting heavier, her moans louder.

She wrapped her legs around the back of mine and squeezed my arse, pulling me harder into her.

"Yes, just like that, oh, oh" she mounded softly as I kissed her neck, I saw something spackle out of the corner of my eye and looked up; sitting on the deck behind her had appeared a bowl full of condoms.

I couldn't help but laugh

"What?" she asked sounding annoyed that I had stopped kissing her neck, she looked behind her and saw what I was laughing at and started laughing too.

She didn't pay attaion to the room's helpfulness for long; she started kissing and bitting my neck, that stopped me laughing.

I groaned

"You like that baby?" she asked hovering her lips inches from mine, I tried to meet them but she smiled and wouldn't let me.

I smiled back at her little tease then grabbed the back of her head and forced our lips to meet, which seemed to be what she wanted.

I broke away and started kissing her chest, she let go of me so I could have free rain but kept her hands exploring me body.

When I reached her breasts and started to squeeze one as I kissed the top of the other, she leaded her head back and began to breathe heavier.

Her shirt was only getting in the way, knowing she could fix it in a heartbeat I tore it open and the buttons few everywhere.

She dug her nails into my shoulder blade and mound, I seemed to be doing all the right things.

I continued to kiss down her stomach until I was on my knees.

I rubbed her thighs and kissed the inside of her leg, she was getting really excited.

"Take them off" she ordered me and I didn't need to be told twice, I reached up and grabbed the top of her stockings and pulled, she helped me get them off and I threw to the floor.

I went back to kissing her leg which was better now that they were bear; she was roughly running her fingers through my hair.

I began to kiss her hot sex through her panties; they were so wet I didn't know how much more she could take, if I didn't stop teasing her soon she was going to explode.

I removed her lacily black panties and threw them too, then began to rub her wet, shaved pussy.

"oh-oh-ohhh" she was panting, her fingers gripped my hair as mine stated pumping inside of her.

"OH, FUCK!"

I was enjoying the look on her face as I added another finger.

"Lick me, Luke." she demanded and I obeyed.

I leaned in and started licking her hot clit, she tasted so good.

"OHH-OHH-OHHHH" she was breathing harder and harder, it's a good thing no one can hear us in here.

I continued to run my tongue up and down her clit and retuned to pumping my fingers in her, if she gripped my hair any harder she was going to pull in out but I wasn't about to tell her to stop; she teased amazing and I was enjoying this as much as she was…almost.

"OHH FUUUUCK!" she screamed as she came all over my fingers.

She fell back on the desk, trying to catch her breath.

I got to my feet and looked down at her; she was so fucking sexy, I wanted to fuck her until she couldn't walk anymore but she had other things in mind first.

She sat up smiling at me lustfully, got to her feet and tuned me around so my lower back was against the desk.

She kissed me – not caring about tasting herself on my lips – then started kissing down my chest; she used her tongue to trace the lines of my abbs before she was on her knees.

She ran her hand up the inside of my leg and over my clothed dick, she was watching my reaction to what she was doing with great satisfaction, she liked how hot she could make me.

She stated to slowly undo my pants, when she had undone them she rubbed me through my underwear before pulling my pants completely down; I pulled my feet out of them and kicked them away.

She wasn't done teasing just yet, I got the feeling she liked feeling desired; she knew I wanted her and she was going to enjoy the feeling as long as she could.

When she decided she had teased me enough she pulled down my underwear and threw them with my pants.

She almost got slapped in the face with my hard dick, she raised her eyebrows looking impressed.

"Well….lucky me" she said and she grabbed my throbbing member at the base and slowly began to

pump her hand.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to fit that all in my mouth…." She said seductively but she didn't seem to have a problem with my size, if anything she sounded excited about it.

"…but I know you want me to, you have to say the words"

She wanted me to tell her what to do, she was loving the feeling of being bad.

"Suck it" I said weakly, she didn't look satisfied so instead she leaned in and licked it once.

Her tongue felt so good

"That's not good enough, maybe I wasn't clear; I want you to tell me what you want me to do with this huge, throbbing cock" she told me, she was still pumping her hand up and down.

Now wasn't the time to be timid

"I want to put my hard cock in your hot little mouth and I want you to suck it dry" I told her, that was what she wanted, she was bitting her bottom lip; my words alone were making her hot.

She did as she was told, she put her lips around the tip and licked it a little before she started thanking it into her mouth.

Bobbing her head she took more and more in each time, her grip got tighter and faster as she pumped away at what wasn't in her mouth.

It felt so fucking good, my cock rubbing ageist her tongue as she almost swallowed it.

She was taking more in then I thought she would be able to, it became quickly apparent she didn't have a gag reflex when I felt my hard dick going down her throat.

I asked her if it was too much for her but she just reached up with her free hand and clawed at my chest, she was enjoying this and wasn't going to stop until I came; which I could feel coming.

"Oh fuck, yes, keep going, take it all" I said as my ecstasy grew

She sucked faster and stated rubbing her clit with her free hand, it was so sexy.

She only took it out of her mouth to lick the side of it or to say things like

'You like that baby?' or 'you're so fucking big and hard, I can't wait to feel you inside of me'

She was doing it so well and after fifteen minutes I was on the edge of exploding

"OH FUCK, GRANGER, IM ABOUT TO CUM!" I warned but she didn't stop, she just sucked harder.

I couldn't hold it any longer, I let out one last 'FUCK' as I felt myself cuming down her throat.

She took it greedily then pulled it out of her mouth too soon and a load went all over her face, from the look she was giving that was the desired outcome.

Without cleaning herself up she put it back in her mouth to suck it completely dry then got up and used her wand to clean up her face.

When she turn to me she was clean and that was good because she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me fiercely, she was just getting started but I was afraid it was going to take me some time to be ready for round two.

I told her this but she told me not to worry, that she and Ginny had acquired a very 'adult' spell book and learned every spell.

She pointed her wand at me and muted what sounded like _two _incantations; suddenly I was not only ready again but harder then ever.

"You have _got _to teach me that" I insisted

"Latter" she said throwing her wand on our pile of cloth, she jumped up and wrapped her sexy legs around my waist and resumed kissing me.

I carried her to the bed and threw her down, she crawled backwards into a more combatable spot and started into my eyes as I crawled towards her.

I grabbed her knees and pulled her back to me before I leaned down to kiss her, she wrapped her legs around my waist and clawed at my back as I kissed her.

"ohhh, fuck me Luke, I want to feel your hard cock deep inside of me." she wisped in my ear

"Oh shit, the condom" I remembered and tried to get up to get one but she caught my arm and pulled me back to the bed and straddled me, I could feel her wet pussy rubbing on my hard dick and she began to rock slowly

"You don't need them; I cast two spells, you are safe" she told me

"Really?" I asked stupidly

"I want you to fuck my tight little pussy, I want to feel you cuming inside of me" she told me and began to take off the rest of her cloths.

The tie and shirt went first and then went to bra revealing her perfect tits, I rubbed them and she unbuttoned her skirt, it was the kind that clipped at the side so she didn't have to get off of me which I liked.

She threw them aside, I saw a tattoo on her hip but didn't have time to make out what it was because she grabbed my cock and lowered herself on it.

This was bliss, I could feel my cock inside of her as she rose and feel on it.

"OHH, OHH FUCK, YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD!" she said as she rocked her hips back and forwards, she was so soft and hot, I never wanted to be out of her.

After ten minutes of heavy breathing and screaming she told me to take her from behind so she got off and got on her hands and knees, I got behind her and put my throbbing cock back inside of her and began pumping.

"OHHHHHH, YES, FUCK ME, HARDER OHH-OHH-OHHHHH" she was close to coming, I slapped her sexy little arse and she mounded

"AGAIN" she demanded and I obeyed, slapping her arse again and again while I fucked her.

I spun her around and continued fucking her from the front; I was still on my knees and I was holding one of her legs straight up on my body while she spread her other leg as wide as she could on the bed, she was gripping handfuls of the blankets.

"OHHH FUCK YES, IM GOING TO CUM, IM GOING TO CUM OHHHH"

I pushed my cock in her harder and harder, I was going to cum, with her I could feel it.

"YES, YESS, FUCK ME LUKE, FUCK ME HARD, OHHHH-OHHHHH-AAAOHHHHHHHHH FUUUUCK" she screamed as I came deep inside of her.

"Mmmmmmm" was all she could say in between trying to catch her breath.

"Well that was unexpected" I said, she laughed and grabbed my arm to pull me down to her and kissed me before I fell down on the bed beside her to try and catch my own breath.

"You know, you're not what I expected Granger; you always act so prim and proper, who knew there was such a dirty girl behind the innocence"

She laughed again

"Appearances can be deceiving" She said and then she looked me in the eye and said

"Oh and I think we're are past pleasantry's, call me Hermione"

After Hermione and I cleaned ourselves up she put her bra and panties back on while I gathered the rest of the cloths.

While she was buttoning up her skirt I got a better look at the tattoo I saw earlier; it was a rose but the steam was long and bent so the whole thing shaped a hart, it was beautiful.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the tattoo

She looked at it and smiled

"A reminder of hope; after the battle for the school Harry, Ron and I went to the grounds the get some space, the others didn't see but growing from the ground, in the middle of the field was a single red rose. In the mists of all that ciaos and death something so beautiful was growing for no reason, when I saw it that's when I realized it was truly over and I was filled with hope, for the future. Sounds silly I know but that's why I have it."

"It sounds wonderful" I said and she smiled at me before we finished getting dressed and headed for the door.

When we were out the door and saw no one was around she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, it was different from when she kissed me in the room; it was softer and slower and even more amazing.

She pulled away with a smile on her face but it faded a little and she looked at the ground.

"Look, I like you…obesely, but the truth is I'm still in love with Ron and if I have a chance to fix things with him I'm going to take it. I'm sorry if you wanted to hear something else but I just can't lie to you" she said, addressing the floor.

It was very disappointing; I would have liked to have seen where this could go but on the other hand;

"How can I stand in the way of love" I said and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes

"I hope things work out with him, you should be happy"

She smiled and hugged me; it was a long hug, like part of her didn't want to let go, I know I didn't, but I had to and so I did.

"You know, you really are a nice guy, Luke" she told me

"Thanks, Hermione. Someday someone else will figure that out…" I joked

"..and hey, if things don't work out with him, I'll be waiting"

"I'll remember that" she said and then she turned and walked away from me

"Hey Hermione," I called to her, she turned around.

"Yeah?"

"For the record, I have always thought Rose makes a good name"

She laughed and said

"You know what, me too"


End file.
